everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Petra Tee Pan
"Seriously? your just telling me this now?" "tick tock, tick tock coral, remind you of anything?"- basically annoying coral hook. "tick tock goes the clock, until river kills the doctor"- referencing doctor who. Petra Tee Pan is the adopted daughter of Peter Pan and a 2015 introduced round character. She is the only adopted child of Peter pan from the tale 'Peter and Wendy' and tales that follow that. She is a Rebel, due to not wanting to be tied down to one tale all together and thinks shes just a little too crazy for this tale. Many people give her the nickname 'Crazy Shy Tee' due to her crazy side yet also shy side that seems to come out a lot. She is Timelordpinks123 EAHsona. Portrayer Petra's voice and face claim would probably be her creator, LOL. Character Personality Petra has a mixture of a weird personality as she sometimes comes off as a bit shy to most people, to the point that she is ignoring them and either her head is in a book or just typing online. Her other side of her personality is crazy, its unknown how or why she goes crazy but when she does go crazy, take cover, as she rambles on and on about her interests and what she wants to do or just talks about anything that's on her mind. Her love for reading though comes from when she was a child in nursery rhyme school, as she couldn't read properly then and the teacher had to end up teaching her from scratch and now she cant stop reading or writing her own stories. Her favorite book series is 'The school for good and evil' and often compares it to her own life. She also has a love for the mirrornet and can be seen on it daily, often chatting to her friends online who refer to themselves as 'The dreamio teamio'. Her favorite virtual world to go is Club penguin and defends her love for it like it is her life. She loves making videos on Wootube but sometimes gets bashed for them. She loves going on websites though like Stortev and enjoys adding her stories online. She is known for her anger though as she often loses her temper a lot and rants about something a lot. She is not a fan of any bullies or cyberbullies and hates anyone who finds it funny to make peoples life's hard. She loves going on adventures too, though sadly she doesn't go on them much in RL, she goes on them in her dreams and whenever someone she doesn't like is in them, she wakes up, which leads to her laying in the morning. Interests and hobbies Petra has a huge interest in reading and can be caught reading half the time. She owns over 100 books now and reads them over 5 times now. Her favorite book series, as she claims, is The school for good and evil, though she can also be seen favoring The hunger games. She also has a small love for drawing and often draws pictures of her favorite characters or made up OCs. She though, has a huge love for adventure and loves going on any adventures and flying off into them. She is obsessed with the show Doctor who and is seen referencing it a lot. Her favorite character of the show though is The master, even though he doesn't appear a lot now. Physical Appearance Petra has tanned skin, brown hair she always keeps up in 2 pig tails and has brown eyes. She sometimes wears glasses to read now and then and is quite tall for her age. Fairy tale: Peter And Wendy https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_and_Wendy How does Petra come into it? Due to their being no mothers in neverland, petra isn't really born in neverland, and similar to the lost boys, she, somehow despite modern prams being more better, fell out of her pram in Kingston gardens while her mother's friend, who was meant to be looking after her, was talking on the phone. Similar to the lost boys, she, in the end, was sent to 'the never lands', alongside a unnamed baby girl. She ended up being taking in by peter pan and became his heir to his tale, while the unnamed baby girl became the heir to being a lost girl in the tale. Her original name was Louise due to it being on her pinafore but she was renamed by peter to Petra Tee Pan. Relationships Family Petra biological family is currently unknown, though she did have a mother and father and 2 older siblings, though as stated above, she never grew up with them due to her mothers friend leaving her in Kingston gardens, not seeing Petra had fallen out of her pram. Her original name is presumed to be Louise since it was on her pinafore back when she was a baby but again, as stated above, she was renamed to her present name by peter. Petra and her adopted father's relationship is more sibling then father and daughter due to the 2 not knowing how to act like father and daughter. They both reside on neverland when petra isn't at school. Both have a good relationship and both enjoy bugging captain hook and his crew a lot. She has no known siblings but sees lost girl, Kasey Lost, the baby girl who arrived to neverland with petra, as a sister. Friends Petra is close friends with Kasey Lost, the girl who came to neverland with petra as a baby, who is to inherit the destiny of being a lost child in the tale. She and kasey often express their doubts on their destiny ahead of them and are both roommates and enjoy going on adventures with each other. It should be mentioned that both of the girls are childhood friends and have had each others backs till now. Petra is also close friends with Cybelle Vedma and often chats to her online, she is also friends with Elliott A. Cottontail and often chats to him online a lot, she is friends with others to be revealed. She has a sort of friendship with Coral hook, daughter of captain hook but the 2 bicker...a lot. Romance Petra does have a past in dating though she doesn't like to talk about it much as it reminds her that she may never settle down with someone she can truly love. In the present, she claims she doesn't have time for romance and cant find time to settle down with someone though she does have the small crush now and then. Pets Back at neverland, she owns a pet baby crocodile that she calls Tick tock but since she cant bring him to EAH, he has to remain in Neverland, with orders from petra to bug the pirates while she is gong. In EAH during the animal call, she successfully summons a pet nightingale that she names Louise, its unknown if petra named it after her former name or it was a name she just thought off though. She and louise often go flying together and she often sends her pet to spy on the haters or if shes feeling in a mood with them, sends Louise after them, pretending to attack them. Louise at night though sleeps in a cage beside Petra's bed. Enemies As states above, she has sort a friend-enemy ship with coral hook, captain hooks daughter, who often tries to bug petra and the 2 often clash due to coral needing petra to claim her destiny, though she is unaware of her ending, though they can be friendly sometimes, other times they just clash. She is also enemies with anyone who bullies, cyber bullies or any haters. At neverland, she is the enemy of any pirate and like her father, loves bugging them with Kasey and tick tock. Outfits Trivia *Petra's original name, Louise, is deprived from the creators mothers and cousins middle name. *Tee, again, is deprived from a family member of the creators, aka her mothers side of the family. *She is the creators EAH version of herself. *She is a only child due to her being adopted, though she sees Kasey lost as a sister type. Gallery Petra Tee P basic.png|Basic Petra Tee P Legacy day.png|Legacy Day Petra Tee P Mirror Pad.png|Petra's mirror pad doodle petra.png|A random petra doodle Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Peter Pan Category:EAHsonas Category:Rebels Category:Pinks OCs